The present invention relates to a roofing tape which allows roofers to determine and consistently allow for the proper reveal space of shingles on any roof without measurement. Reveal space is the amount of space on a shingle that remains exposed and is not overlaid by another shingle. Determining the correct amount of reveal space and applying it consistently is important for several reasons. First, laying evenly spaced shingles on a roof achieves an aesthetically pleasing look. Second, if the proper reveal space is chosen and consistently applied, then no row of shingles will have to be cut or excessively overlaid upon another. Moreover, applying an improper reveal space may result in inadequate sealing of the shingles, wind damage to the roof and the loss of the shingle manufacturer""s warranty.
The prior art discloses various guides used in the construction field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,087 (Leary), U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,858 (Thomas), U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,670 (Brandt), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590 (Wagner) disclose the use of a tape guide to position studs or beams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,797 (Sarasin) discloses the use of a mason""s scale for laying courses of bricks U.S. Pat. No. 308,574 (Poe) discloses the use of a shingling gage to help a roofer lay shingle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,234 (Han) discloses a tape guide to assist in laying roof tiles.
Han discloses a device for use in laying out courses of tiles of various sizes made by various manufacturers. Specifically, a non-disposable tape is disclosed having coded indicia which, when extended along a roof from the eave, identify the roof course lines for tiles of particular manufacturers. Each series of spaced indicia apply to a specific manufacturer""s tile type allowing for a three (3) inch overlap and are selected before the tape is extended on the roof. The tile roofing industry is uniquely concerned with maintaining the consistent constant overlap of the tiles so that proper runoff is achieved. Lines are drawn along the roof at the indicia points as the tape is extended, the tape is removed from the roof, and the tiles are laid according to the course lines. A procedure for addressing the last course of tiles toward the peak of the roof is not disclosed, however, and application to other than simple gable roofs is not indicated. Thus, Han discloses an apparatus for assisting in laying tile according to the tile type and tile overlap requirements on simple even roofs.
To date, none of the prior art has addressed the problem a roofer faces in determining the correct amount of reveal space for installing shingles on a roof. Typically, the roofer must measure the roof, from eave to peak, and then calculate the optimal spacing within the reveal space tolerance range that will provide the best fit for the rows of shingles for that size roof. This method is time-consuming and subject to various inaccuracies. For example, the calculations usually are performed by trial and error and involve fractions. Moreover, once the calculations are performed, the roofer must then make many individual measurements on each end of the roof. Often, the result of making these numerous measurements is that parallax, also known as xe2x80x9ccreep,xe2x80x9d occurs. This is when small errors in individual measurements accumulate and are magnified by the time the roofer installs the last row of shingles. Furthermore, the calculations become very difficult on uneven and intersecting roofs and roofs with other irregularities, such as dormers.
Although the Han roofing tile course marking device provides assistance in the laying of tile on simple gable roofs, as explained above, it does not totally eliminate measuring from this task since treatment of the top row of tiles is not addressed. Furthermore, complex intersecting and uneven roofs would require complex adaptation of the Han system and would entail substantial measurement and cutting of tile at the site.
Finally, another problem faced in shingle roofing is that older homes often have irregular eaves so that when a straight line of shingles is laid, the wavy area of the eave may not be covered by the shingles. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that eliminates the need for a roofer to perform measurements and trial and error calculations in determining the correct reveal space for a roof, that eliminates the possibility for creep, and that facilitates the installation of shingles on uneven and intersecting roofs and roofs with other irregularities, such as dormers.
The present invention is directed to a roofing tape that satisfies these needs. A roofing tape includes a tape having a start indicator, a first line indicator, and a plurality of series of indicia on its front surface. The first line indicator is located at a distance from the start indicator equal to the height of the roofing shingles less the overhang requirement of the roofing shingles. Each series of indicia is arranged longitudinally along the roofing tape. Each series of indicia has equal intervals between the first line indicator and the first indicator in the series and between consecutive indicia in the series. The intervals in each series correspond to a spacing within the industry""s reveal space tolerance range of the roofing shingles.
The roofing tape preferably includes eave adjustment hash marks so that the tape may be adjusted downward to cover all the areas along an irregular eave.
The roofing tape also preferably includes an applicator which is clipped onto or otherwise attached to a spool about which the tape is wound. The applicator permits the easy extension and application of the tape onto the roof. The applicator also serves to choose the applicable indicia and to indicate the bottom of the next course of shingles to be laid, even once the tape has been covered by the previous course.
To use the roofing tape, a roofer aligns the start indicator or one of the eave adjustment hash marks, if necessary, with the eave of a roof and runs the tape to the peak of the roof holding the applicator to do so and hanging the spool and applicator over the other side of the peak. The indicator closest to the peak of the roof indicates the series of indicia with the correct reveal space interval for that roof. A preferable method of choosing the appropriate indicia entails holding the applicator so that the spool is at the peak and pivoting the handle of the applicator about the spool back down onto the roof, or disconnecting the applicator from the spool and placing it on the roof with its spool connecting end pointing toward and aligned with the peak, so that the selector of the applicator is aligned with or in close proximity to an indicator on the tape. This indicator is alternatively chosen for placement of the shingles. By laying out at least two roofing tapes on each end of the roof, the roofer can mark chalk lines between the indicia in the proper series on each tape. The roofer then applies the shingles on the roof from eave to peak directly over the tape according to the selected indicia. Finally, the applicator is again used at the peak to indicate the placement of the last one or two courses of shingles before the roof cap.
A roofing tape system including the roofing tape, spool and applicator provide for the most simple installation of roofing shingles on, even on the most complex of roofs, so that measurements are virtually eliminated.